The Awkward Kissing Bet
by Heartsoup
Summary: Naruto basically reveals to Sasuke that he's never kissed a girl before. Sasuke takes this into consideration and dares Naruto to do what he has never done before... you guessed it! Kiss a person. One Shot, Little SasuNaru, Lemon scented


Disclaimer - **Err... I don't own anything from Naruto... even though it hurts me to say that... -sniff-**

A/N: **Here, I'm back with another thing-tha-thing! Whoo! Even though I should be trying to finish up my other story... -sweat drop-**

**Sasuke: Yeah, your lazyness is starting to bother me.**

**HeartX: I can fix that. -gives devious grin-**

**Naruto: You can do that HeartX? You can get rid of his stupid attitude? **

**HeartX: Yeah! Ya know, theres this "item" alot of Americans use these passing years. I've never used it myself but I know many people who have. It seems to take away many emotions you don't want for a certain period of time. **

**Naruto: Are you serious?! What is it?!**

**HeartX: Here, I'll demonstrate. -gives Sasuke a bottle filled with the "item"-**

**Sasuke: -Takes bottle, looks at it curiously, figures out its not poison and takes a sip-**

**HeartX: Now Naruto, all we have to do now is wait. Maybe 10 minutes or so...**

**Sasuke: Whoa, WTF. I'm starting to... feel... different.**

**HeartX: Hmm, seems to be taking affect sooner than I thought.**

**Sasuke: What the... hell was in... that bottle? -hiccup-**

**Naruto: Sasuke? Are you alright?**

**HeartX: -giggles softly- **

**Naruto/Sasuke: Hmm?**

**HeartX: That bottle... -giggles- was filled with beer.**

**Sasuke: B-Beer? -hiccup- -starts to see things-**

**Naruto: Uh... Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: -Turns toward Naruto- Hn... Oh... Naru-chan! -glomps Naruto-**

**Naruto: WTF Sasuke! Get off me!**

**Sasuke: Naru-chan... you have preeeety eyes! I just wanna lick em. -sticks tougue out-**

**HeartX: Oh, wow. Ok while Naruto is getting his... eyes licked by Sasuke 'Werid.' I'll start the story now!

* * *

**

The Awkward Kissing Bet

"Ahh... this is the life." Naruto comtemplated as he watched the clouds go by while he layed in the cool grass at the training grounds, trying his best to relax since he had the rest of the day off from Kakashi's training because of some certain _duty _the sensei had to attend to.

It's been almost and hour now. Sakura had already gone home with a sad attempt at asking Sasuke to hangout with her, which obviously was a No. Sasuke decided he would go to a quiet place to get some thinking done about - Where Kakashi could have went, How many times is Sakura gonna ask him out, or Why the dobe wasn't yelling about ramen.

The Uchiha's perfect place for much of those questions to be answered would be to copy Shikamaru's action: Stare up at the sky and ponder.

Being so intuned with his mind, Sasuke didn't really notice Naruto walking toward him and laying down across from Sasuke. Their bodies were in a type of position where their heads would be touching if one of them had decided to stretch out the crinks and were forming inside their aching muscles.

It finally snapped to Sasuke that Naruto was in his presence when the blonde stated his compliment.

Not even trying to move with shock, Sasuke simply returned to look into the very blue sky, but this time, being aware of having company.

"Do you have any guesses on when Kakashi-sensei went off to?" Naruto questioned with much delight of awaiting an answer. Sasuke had no answers to such a question, but had a question of his own - Why is Naruto acting so calm about Kakashi leaving?

"Can't say that I know." Sasuke simply responded.

"You think he went to see Iruka-sensei?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, I can't read his mind."

"Ok, then Sasuke. No need to be a teme."

"Shut up dobe."

"Make me teme!"

Sasuke had an irritated look upon his face but after awhile just brushed it off. Even though he wanted to fight Naruto, he really did, but if he tried it would end shortly with a super tired Sasuke on the ground and a cocky Naruto standing above him, bragging. Sasuke couldn't have such a burden on his shoulders no matter how hard the blonde made him angry.

Naruto soon spoke again.

"But seriously... do you think he went to go see Iruka-sensei?"

Sasuke wondered again why Naruto had such an obsession about Kakashi and Iruka. Its not like they would-

'_Oh shit. Kakashi wouldn't. Iruka? Irukas so... stingey that he has a better chance with Sakura than Iruka._'

Sasuke began to shiver with such a thought of Kakashi and a teacher would come together and do... _things_ together. A shiver was quickly masked away after another statement came from Naruto.

"He's so lucky. Iruka-sensei knows how a kiss feels by some one other than his family. I wish I had that."

'_Is this Naruto? Certainly doesn't sound like something he would say. Is he going soft on me?_ _Letting out his feelings at this exact moment... and he even admitted hes never had a kiss before. I mean a real kiss, not that accidental one back at the academy... '_ A stoic shiver returned to Sasuke's spine as he remembered that day. Such a horrible day for him and is now left with memories of it.

"So, you've never had a real kiss before?" Sasuke sat up and turned toward to where Naruto's head still layed. Not making any eye contact with the boy nor moving his eyes from the wonderous sky.

"No. I haven't. Not like you... You've had freakin' fangirls chase after you for years! I bet you at least kissed a couple of them. Knowing you, maybe it's even got as far as sex. Gross..." Naruto stood up in the same position as his friend was but had his arms crossed and returned back to his loud-mouth attitude.

"I'll have you know that I never kissed any of them! Rabid fangirls are just female rapist. Why the hell would I want any of them?" Sasuke shot back with a matter-of-fact-tone in his voice.

Silence filled the air within minutes and became super thick. It felt like someone was going to choke or freak out with all this misty silence going on. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take such an atmosphere that he spoke up.

"Never kissed a girl, huh? I can see now why you desire such a fate."

"I don't want any fate attached to the kiss... for awhile. All I want... is to know what it feels like."

Sasuke was surprised at the idiocy of the blonde. No strings attached? Doesn't that make it something as if someone had dared him to do so. Sasuke gasped inaudibly when his vicious mind was playing around with the idea he came up with.

Then he clicked.

'_Hmm... dare Naruto to kiss someone... an offer he couldn't refuse. And to make it even better, I should bet his dare. Naruto would lose and I would have anything I want from the dobe. Even... a week with silence..._'

Sasuke became, should I say, giddy at his secret plan. But it also creeped into his thoughts that his chance of ever having his week of freedom would be now. At this exact moment. No other moment would be possible because of the amount of training they'll have to do.

"Sasuke?... Earth to Sasuke...?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, bringing the raven out of his fogged up mind and reminding him, Naruto was still here.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke began, trying to score his evil plot.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Lets play a game."

Naruto became instantly confused at the sudden change in his friend's mood. But decided that it's an oppitunity. And oppitunity to kick his rival's ass in humiliation.

"Hmp. Ok. What game?" Naruto smirked a bit with his ear-to-ear grin.

"I'll dare you to do something and if you don't do it, I give you a command that you have to follow for 1 week." '_He's taking it right out of my hands._'

Naruto didn't think about this game too much because his confedence level was off the charts. He nodded with ease and listened closely to what the dare had to be.

"I dare you, Uzumaki Naruto, to kiss 1 person before sunset today." Sasuke's words rang inside of Naruto's head like a huge bell that kept on banging without pause.

"Uhh... um... k-kiss... s-someone..." '_Oh great, why did I ever agree to this? But if you don't go through with this dare, I'll once again be a laughing stock of the team... and that teme would be once again, the "hero"._'

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he saw that the Uchiha was smirking as he awaiting the answer. Both boys still in a sitting position and staring each other down. Even if Naruto had tried to escape, Sasuke would easily catch up with him or blackmail him for the rest of their days.

"Bring it on Sasuke." Naruto shakely answered while trying to keep his morale in check.

_**hXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhX**_

The sun began to slowly reach the ground as time passed throughout the day. Shadows grew longer against the ground from trees, bushes, buildings, animals, and Genin as many of the younger ninjas played with each other outside. Playing a simple game of hide-and-go-seak. The air became crisp with the scent of many resturants' kitchens stirring up with pounds of food as they awaited families and couples to settle down with hunger on their minds. It was almost time for the lights of the streets to turn on, probably within 10-20 minutes, to light up the somewhat busy streets with happy people. These signs... were all pointed to Naruto. Telling him, time is almost up and if he didn't kiss someone in 20 minutes, Sasuke is going to rub it in his face.

'_Damn, not much time I have left._' Naruto took a rest as he sat down on a nearby bench that stood in the park.

'_Who haven't I tried yet... lets see - Sakura, Ino, Temari - Oh! I haven't tried Hinata yet! _' His task was almost in a rut as his attempt with the three other girls became disasterous. Sakura merely punched him hard in the face, Ino kicked him in the _place _no guy should be kicked, and Gaara showed up with Kankuro to protect Temari, which seemed like a bad idea for Naruto to even try to ask from the start. His dare seemed hopeless 'til he realized there was still one girl left - Hinata Hyuuga.

_**hXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhXhX**_

"S-Sasuke-kun, have you seen N-Naruto?" Timid Hinata seemingly asked the Uchiha, who was on his way home as soon as he finished thinking what wondered from earilier that day.

"Well, I imagine he would be walking around Konoha by himself."

Hinata gently let her head fall down toward the sight of her feet with an emotion of discret. She was sure that Naruto would be with Sasuke, either battling or just hanging out. But when she finally gathered up the courage to ask the frightening Uchiha, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he didn't feel sorry for the girl but wondered why after all these months she _needed_ to talk to the dobe. Sasuke, was curious about alot of what was not his business. Wow, he's nosey (spell check?).

His mindless thoughts were quickly pushed aside when he saw a yellow blur heading toward Hinata and himself. It wasn't soon after that, he figured out that it was Naruto, coming full speed over the bridge that was nearly that last piece of land seperating the blonde from the two.

Sasuke locked his eyes onto Naruto, knowing he would stop in time before reaching Hinata. Hinata herself turned around, wondering what held the Uchiha's attention. She became excited that it was Naruto but soon became frighten for her life.

'_Hinata! This time I won't fail. I'll jump toward her and fall on her lips, that'll help me win and the best part is, Sasuke will be proven true as he watches us._' Naruto sped up a bit. He was thinking that his plan would be fool proof. He jumped to where he was level to Hinata's lips but when he would arrive to the girl, he could plant his feet on the ground without bringing her down to her knees. Now all he needed to do was wait for the pleasure. Naruto pucked his lips and closed his eyes.

Hinata scared herself too much until she took action. She turned herself around in circles as she ran away in a split second from Naruto who was barely touching her face.

Sasuke didn't have enough time to react since Hinata moved out of the way so he had to withstood whatever Naruto had thrown toward him.

'_Got her._' Naruto thought with glee as he felt soft lips against his own. The blonde was in heaven. He finally known what he had longed for felt to him - Soft, warm, and moist. Trying to saver the moment, Naruto didn't move at all, enjoying the minutes as they quickly went by.

Since this was Naruto's first kiss, he didn't know if the kiss-ie was trying to resist the kiss-er.

Naruto opened his eyes just a slight to get a glimse of the girl who he was sharing a first kiss with.

A glimse was all he needed to widen his eyes as the Uchiha, if possible, widen his eyes even more than Naruto.

Naruto didn't get Hinata as he thought, oh no, he recieved Sasuke's lips instead!

The two boys had their lips connected as long as Naruto imagined it to be. Until the blonde realized his mistake and pulled away, not fast or quick.

Naruto stood toward the raven with a scarlet blush rearing across his face. It became so bright that Sasuke could even see it with his eyes fogged up with surprise and the dim light of the sun receding (spell check?).

"Uh... I... um... where..." Naruto studdered out, trying not to make a bigger fool of himself as he already came to be.

Sasuke had his hands fall to the sides of his body and looked down toward the complete red-blush mess in front of him. Naruto covered his mouth in an _unbelieveing_ manner as he gazed back toward his victim.

It was finally sunset, the time Naruto's dare was due. The blonde stood in front of the confused Uchiha as he started to smirk. Naruto was smirking? At a time like this? Yes, yes he was. Naruto opened his mouth to let out his words that instantly came to mind:

"So, it looks like I win... Sasuke." The blonde was now in a full-blown grin as his sort of giggled at his victory.

Sasuke didn't smirk, nor frown, but held up his hand and placed it gently upon Naruto's whiskered cheek, still holding onto his emotionless face.

"Yes, it certainly does sound that way... but I don't accept defect well. Looks like your gonna have to pay for that." Sasuke smirked his signature smirk as he leaned down to plant a tender peck on Naruto's lips.

Naruto could do nothing but take in the motion. No defence or attack, he just calmly took it in. Sasuke broke away and Naruto spoke his words again.

"Ok Sasuke, but I don't know how many bowls of ramen I can pay for you." The blonde smiled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and they started their way for the Ramen Stand.

'_Oh dobe, that's not the kind of **pay **I wanted from you..._' Sasuke chuckled to himself oh-so softly as he began to recieve thoughts of his night to come.

* * *

A/N: **OMG, that was a challenge to write!! -lays back and takes a break- I didn't mean for that little lemon scented smell at the end of the story but it just sorta seemed to fit, dontcha think?**

**Naruto: -yells from another room- Sasuke! What are you doing now?!**

**HeartX: ughhh! Are they done yet?**

**Naruto: -runs away from a random room, shirtless-**

**HeartX: -starts to laugh- Ahahaha! Where'd your shirt go Naruto?**

**Naruto: During the story, Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me into a room then began to kiss my face! He took off my shirt and his hands where all over me!**

**HeartX: Oh, I see. -starts to burst out in laughter-**

**Sasuke: -walks out of room with Naruto's shirt in hand- Naru-chaaaaaaaaan!!**

**Naruto: Oh shit.**

**HeartX: -gets up from grabbing her stomach in pain and looks toward Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: -holds himself against Naruto- Naru-chan, I wasn't done yet.**

**Naruto: -blushes- Uh, Sasuke, can you stop? Please?**

**Sasuke: No! I won't. -holds Naruto's hands and kisses him-**

**Naruto: Mmp! Sasu-mmhp!**

**HeartX: Atleast I'll be able to get some rest now that theres no more yelling... -walks toward couch-**

**Sasuke: -still kissing Naruto, but then soon falls over onto of Naruto, unconsious **(spell check?)-

**Naruto: -blushes more- Sasuke! Wake up Sasuke! Sasuke!**

**HeartX: Ughh! Again with the noise?!**

**Naruto: HeartX, Sasuke's passed out!!**

**HeartX: Eh, don't worry about that, It's an after effect with the beer. He'll wake up again.**

_**Ok, so that raps up the story and my little adventure. Sorry if I made Sasuke... a little too... sensitive I guess you can say. But hey, it was fun. Don't forget to review my flesh-eating-babies!! If you don't... -eyes turn black- Sasuke will never wake up... -turns back to normal- Til' next time! -waves- **_


End file.
